Runaway Lovers
by sammygirldeangirl
Summary: Sam tries to kill himself after he and Dean get caught in bed together by their father. After that Dean decides that it's time for them to be on their own but John isn't going to let them get away that easy. Warning evil John in this story.


**Sam 15 **

**Dean 18**

"Did he tell you when he was coming back?" Sam asked. He was lying on Dean's chest.

Dean sighed and looked over at the clock. "In a few hours Sammy but don't worry we have plenty of time."

"We have to tell him sooner or later Dean." San said sitting up.

"And we will." Dean said pulling Sam back down and getting on top of him. "When the time is right."

Sam smiled "When is the right time to tell your father that you're in love with your brother?"

"I don't know but whatever happens I'll be right here." Dean said. "I'll never leave you."

"You promise?" Sam said.

Dean leant down and kissed Sam. "Yeah Sammy I promise and I love you."

Sam was about to respond but he stopped when he heard the door open.

"What did you just say?" John yelled.

Dean jumped off of Sam and stood up. ""Dad!"

John looked down at Sam. "What the hell did you put in his head?" He yelled grabbing Sam by the arm and yanking him off the bed.

"Dad you're hurting him." Dean yelled running over to them.

John pushed Dean down. "You stay out of this."

"Dad I started it." Dean said getting up. "I made the first move now let him go."

John looked back at Dean and let go of Sam's arm. He looked at his oldest son once more before walking out of the room.

Dean walked over to Sam. "Sammy stay here I'll be right back."

When Dean walking out of the room Sam followed him downstairs and listened in on what his father and brother were saying. John was still blaming everything on him and even calling Sam names. He ran back upstairs and locked himself in the bathroom.

Dean looked over at the stairs. "I love him dad and he loves me."

John shook his head. "This is sick Dean; you're suppose to be watching him."

"I know and I am!" Dean yelled.

"This is wrong:" John said.

"You can't make me stop seeing him dad." Dean said walking over to the stairs. "Sammy means more to me than you will ever understand." He ran back upstairs and into his bedroom. Looking around he saw that Sam wasn't there. "Sammy?" He said walking around. He walked to the bathroom and heard the water running. "Sam?" He said twisting the doorknob. "Open the door Sammy." There was no answer so he started banging on it. "Sam!" He yelled stepped back and kicked the door in. the water was running and Sam was leaning against the coulter. An empty pill bottle was sitting on the floor. "Sam what did you do?"

Sam looked over at his brother with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry Dean."

Dean ran over to Sam and picked him up. Holding his head over the sink he stuck his finger down Sam's throat. "Throw it up."

Sam pushed Dean away and threw up in the toilet. Dean was behind him again, rubbing his back.

**OOO**

"What the hell were you thinking Sammy?" Dean asked after a long period of silence.

"I don't know." Sam said looking down. "I thought you were going to leave me."

Dean got up and sat next to Sam on the bathroom floor. "I told you that I wasn't going to leave you." He took Sam's hand. "It's me and you now Sammy and I love you."

Sam's head dropped onto Dean's shoulder. "I love you too."

**OOO**

"What are we going to do now?" Sam asked. He was sitting on the bed watching Dean pack his stuff.

Dean sighed "I don't know but we've been on our own before. You don't trust me Sammy?" He asked looked over at Sam.

"Of course I trust you Dean." Sam said.

"We're going to be fine. I have a lot of money saved up. I can get a job while you go to school and we can get our own place." Dean walked over to Sam.

"Our own place." Sam said smiling.

"Yeah" Dean kissed Sam. "I love you so much."

Sam rested his head on Dean's. "I love you too."

Dean's hand came up and rubbed Sam's arm. "How's your arm?"

Sam rotated his arm. "It hurts a little but I'll live."

Dean nodded "Let's go." He got up and picked up his bag.

Sam picked up his own bag and followed his brother out the house.

**OOO**

**Three house later**

After driving non stop Dean pulled over. He turned off the car and looked over at his sleeping brother. He got out of the car and walked around to get the feeling back into his legs. He walked to the back of the car and sat on the trunk.

Sam feeling the car move woke up. He looked over and didn't see Dean so he got out of the car. "Dean?" He said walking to where Dean was sitting on the trunk of the car.

Dean looked up "Sammy you scared me."

Sam walked up to Dean and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Everything is going to be okay, just like you said."

Dean's head dropped on Sam's shoulder. "I'm so sorry Sammy."

"For what?" Sam asked.

"This is all my fault. I never should have said anything."

Sam moved away from Dean. "Why would you say that? Why would you give up everything we have just so dad can be happy? I love you and you love me so screw anyone else and screw dad!" He yelled. "I have you and that's all that matters to me."

Dean wiped his face. "Come here Sammy."

Sam just stood there. "Why would you want to take it all back?"

Dean got off the car when he saw his brother start to cry. "Sam you know that I love you more than anything. I just feel guilty about all those things dad said to you. You are my life and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're not only my little brother, you're my best friend."

Sam smiled "Are we close to any motels?"

Dean chuckled "Really Sammy?"

"Not for that." Sam said going back over to the passenger's side. "I'm actually really tired."

Dean grabbed his arm before he got too far and pulled him into his arms. "I'm going to give you everything Sammy."

Sam smiled "I have everything I ever wanted because I have you. Now come on I'm tired."

Dean sighed and got back into the car.

"Do you want me to drive?" Sam asked noticing how tired and warn out his brother looked.

"Yeah." The two switched seats. "I saw a motel a few miles back."

**OOO**

After showering Sam and Dean got into bed. Dean was lying on his back with Sam on his chest.

"What about dad?" Sam asked.

Dean closed his eyes. "He knows our number so if he wants to be apart of our lives. For now we'll just make one together, without him."

Sam hugged Dean tighter. "I love you Dean."

Dean kissed Sam on the head. "I love you too."

**TBC...**


End file.
